Big Hero 6: Shadows and Light
by sonicking2004
Summary: In the weeks following the Chitauri invasion, Hiro and his friends have been growing closer as a team and comrades. They end up facing a new challenge, however, when they're sought out by a young woman seeking redemption for her checkered past, who is now pursued by a group seeking revenge. Can Big Hero 6 prevail over mercenaries trained to kill supers? Follows "Storm and Fury"
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger

**The Stranger**

As they arrived back at the doors of the lab, Go-Go breathed a contented sigh. She couldn't imagine why she hadn't done this sooner. Of course she hadn't known Hiro all that long before, only having heard about him from his brother Tadashi before his untimely death, and when she actually had met him it was obvious that he was a little young for her. Still, even then she had found Hiro kinda cute, particularly for someone who was as smart as Tadashi claimed that he was, and she found the way he'd called this place the "Nerd Lab" to be especially endearing (she herself referred to it as much before she first stepped in here).

Anyway, she had found tonight's outing (she still cringed somewhat inwardly at the idea of it being referred to as a "date") to be rather enjoyable, and it helped that Hiro was keeping it light by shying away from traditional date-like activities and not insisting on doing things like holding hands. It made spending time with him like this easy, not having to worry about what other people would think.

"Hello? Go-go?" Hiro said to her, bringing her out of her musings, "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," Go-go apologized, fervently hoping those thoughts weren't showing on her face, "What did you say?"

"I was asking if you really were wanting me to take you back here, rather than back to your home?" Hiro asked her.

"I'm sure," Go-Go confirmed, sighing inwardly in relief at the innocent nature of the question and answer, "My project for midterms is coming due next week, and that bank robbery we stopped yesterday had cost me some precious time, so I've got to get some work done on it tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I do as well," Hiro said as he scratched the back of his head, "Would you like a hand?"

"That'd be great, thanks," Go-go replied smiling. "I could use the help."

"Not a problem," Hiro told her, "Anything for a good friend."

Go-go then felt a small twinge in her chest as Hiro said this. She didn't know why Hiro's statement upset her, but until she did she determined that she wouldn't let it show as she turned and open the doors, the lights automatically coming on. Go-go blinked in the sudden brightness, surprise rooting her in place as she found they weren't alone in here. All their friends; Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon and even an activated Baymax were standing just inside, looking at them in anticipation. From the corner of her eye, Go-go saw that Hiro hadn't been expecting to see everyone here either as Wasabi said with a knowing smirk on his face, "So, guys, how was your date?"

Go-go gaped at him for a moment, then she focused her gaze to glare daggers at Honey Lemon, who waved her hands franticly as she said defensively, "I swear! I didn't say anything!"

"She didn't have to," Fred told her, "anybody could see it. Even Tadashi, while he was still here, had predicted this."

"The neurotransmitter levels of you and Hiro have been rising steadily in the weeks since we had stopped the alien invasion," Baymax explained, "with you two improving more on an emotional level than the others, particularly when in close proximity to one another. Only Wasabi and Honey Lemon seemed to be displaying a bond nearly as strong."

Wasabi and Honey Lemon glanced at one another, then they shifted slightly apart as Hiro retorted, "It's not like that, guys. Go-go and I are just really good friends, that's all."

Go-go felt another twinge in her heart, and she didn't look in Hiro's direction in case it showed in her eyes. Before anyone could come up with anything more to say, however, Go-go heard the hum of the elevator just before the ding that signaled its arrival on their floor.

"Were we expecting anyone else here tonight?" Hiro asked them.

"It's probably just security, doing their rounds," Fred guessed. From the slender silhouette of the slumped figure that showed through the glass windows, which were currently in frosted mode, and the labored breathing they heard in the hall outside, Go-Go had a feeling that it _wasn't_ security.

Her suspicion was confirmed moments later when the doors opened, the young woman leaning on the handle to hold herself up. While the woman appeared to be wearing some sort of outfit like an uniform, it certainly wasn't one the Institute's security personnel wore. Despite the fact that this lady was obviously in some sort of trouble, Go-go couldn't help but feel jealous of this woman's supermodel good looks. Her slender build, which might have appeared sickly on someone else, made her appear glamorous and graceful in spite of her bland uniform. In addition, despite that her perfect complexion was marred by a number of cuts and bruises, she still looked stunningly beautiful.

When the woman's legs started to give out from under her, Hiro rushed forward to support her, and Go-go felt her feelings of jealousy intensify as Hiro asked the stranger, "Miss? Are you alright? Do you need us to call anyone?"

"No, Hiro, I'm afraid that it wouldn't do any good," the woman replied, her shoulder-length platinum-blond hair framing her face as she struggled to stand upright again, "and I'm afraid that there isn't enough time anyway."

Go-go saw her shock reflected in the faces of the other even as Hiro asked in surprise, "You know my name?"

"Yes," the woman responded as she pushed herself upright, her legs still wobbling, "I actually know quite a bit about you….and your friends."

Go-go narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she asked, "Just what's going on here? Who are you?"

"My name is Mirag….I mean it's Cadet Odette Asis," the woman told them pleadingly, "I'm afraid I must ask you guys for your help."


	2. Chapter 2: Vengeance

**Vengeance**

As Go-Go continued to glare at the woman, Hiro continued to look at her in curiosity as he asked, "Odette Asis….O. Asis?"

Odette nodded as she answered, "When I started working for him I wanted to go with Oasis for my cover name, but my boyfriend….scratch that: Ex-boyfriend suggested that I ought to go with Mirage instead."

"Mirage," Fred mused, "That'd make for a pretty good hero name."

Odette chuckled self depreciatively as she said, "Or a name for a villain."

Go-Go and the others looked at Odette with varying levels of apprehension, but Baymax's expression remained as unreadable as ever as he said to her, "I am detecting you have a number of moderate and severe injuries that need medical attention."

"Just one moment," Go-Go told Baymax before he could approach Odette, then she focused on Odette as she asked, "Just what did you mean when you referred to yourself as a villain, and exactly what is it that you think you know about us?"

Before Odette could answer, Go-Go heard the rumble of numerous footsteps growing louder accompanied by a rough sounding voice saying, "Spread out and search every room! Find her, now!"

Odette looked at Go-Go with panicked eyes and said quickly, "I'll be happy to tell you everything later, but do you have anyplace to hide!?"

Go-Go was tempted to wait, just in case this was the authorities looking for this woman, as she was not going to break the law for someone she didn't know. Hiro, however, only considered for a moment before saying, "Baymax, quickly take Ms. Asis into the decontamination shower area and treat her there quietly. Do not come out until we call for you, and even then don't say anything unless we tell you to."

"Of course, Hiro," Baymax confirmed, then he scooped Odette up easily and quickly scooted over to the decontamination area as he said, "Now, miss, let's see what I can do to make you feel better."

Go-Go watched Baymax and Odette disappear through the doorway, then she turned back and looked questioningly at Hiro, but the look in his eyes told her that he was set on this course of action. A moment later the door opened and Go-Go was grateful that Hiro had thought and acted so quickly, as this guy DEFINITELY wasn't with the authorities, at least not any division Go-Go was familiar with. Dressed head to toe in full body armor in varying shades of grey, the man had no identifying markings on him. However, although his expression was unreadable beneath the black visor that covered his eyes, the way he held his weapon told Go-Go that the man meant business

"Uh, sir?" Wasabi called out cordially, "The ballistics testing lab is a couple floors down."

The man mostly ignored Wasabi as he scanned the dimly lit room with the flashlight fastened to his machine gun, then he focused again on Hiro and his friends as he asked, "Have you kids seen a young woman tonight? Green eyes, platinum hair, tan skin, body like a supermodel?"

"No, I can't say I have," Wasabi responded, "I'm sure that I would have remembered seeing a hottie like what you just described." This statement provokes an elbow to the ribs and a jealous glare from Honey Lemon, to which Wasabi responds by rubbing where she'd hit him and complaining, "Ow! What?"

Hiro sighed as he rolled his eyes, then he looked seriously at the man and said, "As far as I know, it's just my friends and I here tonight. Besides you guys and Security, that is. If you'd like, I could contact Security to see if they'd spotted anyone."

The man appeared to focus on Hiro as he asked, "Just what are you kids doing here alone this time of day?"

"Just some last minute work on our mid-term projects," Honey Lemon answered in a bitter tone, then with a meaningful glance at Wasabi she continued, "_Some_ of us had gotten distracted by a party being held at Fred's manor and forgot it was coming up, so we're trying to make up for lost time."

"Yeah," Fred chimed in sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "And since I had caused my friends such trouble I figured I'd help out however I can."

The man looked at each and every one of them, and Go-Go guessed that he was trying to see if any of them were lying. After a minute, however, the man reached into a compartment in his belt and pulled out what appeared to be a business card, handing it to Hiro as he said, "We're offering a substantial reward, so if you come across any information about her give us a call."

"Of course," Hiro said in a sincere tone of voice as he took the card from him. As the man turned to leave, however, a noise came from the decontamination area that sounded like something falling and hitting the porcelain-tiled floor, causing the man to swing his weapon in that direction and ask, "What was that?"

Go-Go tensed up as she cringed inwardly, looking over at the lockers whose hidden compartments concealed their hero gear. She wondered if, since the man was looking the other way, if she'd be able to at least make it to one of her disks and use it to disarm the man before he swung back her way and started shooting. Hiro, however, merely groaned and clenched his eyes, muttering in apparent embarrassment as he said, "It must be Baymax. He must have activated himself and gone wandering again." Hiro then turned to the decontamination area and called out condescendingly, "Baymax! Come out of there right now!"

They heard the squeaking sounds of Baymax's vinyl feet against the porcelain floor before he appeared once again, upon which he waved but didn't say anything.

"What was this….toy doing in there?" the man asked Hiro and his friends as he glared suspiciously at Baymax.

"That's Baymax," Hiro told him, "He was designed by my brother Tadashi to be a kind of robotic nurse, but I'm afraid he's kinda malfunctioning right now."

"What's wrong with him?" the man asked as he poked Baymax's belly with the barrel of his rifle.

"After Tadashi died I kinda went through a bad time, and in a fit of rage I lost control and kinda….broke Baymax," Hiro explained, his voice heavy with the pain from that time, "I tried to rebuild him using my brother's specs, but I guess that I'm not quite the designer my brother…"

"Enough, kid," the man interrupted, "I didn't ask for your whole sob story." The man then began to scan the area behind Baymax with the light beam from his rifle. A minute later, however, another grey armored man appeared in the doorway to the lab and said, "We've searched the entire place. She doesn't seem to be here."

The first man hesitated for a minute, then he turned and nodded, saying to his comrade, "Regroup and move on to the next area. We cannot let her get away." The other man nodded and used a hand signal, after which the rumble of retreating footsteps was heard and began growing fainter. As the second man followed after them, the first man turned to Hiro and his friends and said, "Thank you for your cooperation," then he retreated out the door as well.

Once the footsteps could no longer be heard, Hiro called out, "Okay, it's clear. You can talk again, big guy."

"Hiro, why did you tell that man I was malfunctioning?" Baymax asked him, "I am at 100% operational capacity."

"I know that buddy," Hiro assured him, "It's just that when that guy heard the noise from the decontamination room we had to convince him that you were in there because you were short-circuiting. If he went looking and found Odette in there, he might have killed her and possibly all of us as well. You see?"

"Acting like I'm not working properly makes me a better healthcare companion?" Baymax asked Hiro.

"Only on extremely rare occasions, like this one." Hiro told Baymax with a smile.

"That was actually rather clever," Odette said smiling as she exited the decontamination area, "In fact, you all did well under the circumstances. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Honey Lemon replied with her own smile, then when Wasabi's chuckle was cut short by a wince, Honey Lemon cringed and turned to Wasabi and apologized, "Sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away as I was playing along."

"That's okay," Wasabi assured her with a chuckle, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes as he said, "You turned out to be rather convincing."

Honey blushed as she smiled wider but didn't say anything. Hiro then turned back towards Odette and said, "You seem to be feeling better."

"A bit, thank you. Your robot seems to be quite the caretaker," Odette confirmed with a glance at Baymax, "Your brother has obviously designed him well."

"If that's the case, then maybe you could answer a few questions for us," Go-Go said, her mistrust of Odette agitated by her recently rattled nerves, "Like who you really are, why those men are looking for you, and why you've come here."

"Fair enough," Odette agreed as she looked Go-Go solemnly in the eyes, "My name is Odette Asis, a cadet training to become an agent of the National Supers Agency, or at least I was. After what happened tonight I'll be lucky if I live long enough to see morning, much less be accepted into the NSA now."

"I don't understand," Honey Lemon said.

"Those men, like myself, used to work for my….ex before his untimely death," Odette explained, "My ex used to employ a great number more like them, but after Mr. Incredible and his family exposed him as the murderer and fraud that he was, the NSA froze all of his assets and rounded up a great number of his men. I imagine that these ones had only managed to evade capture because they'd turned Nomansian Island into a fortress until they were able to set up a new base somewhere that wasn't on NSA's radar. Now that it seems that these guys have discovered the role I had in my ex's downfall they won't rest until I am dead for my betrayal."

"But just who was this ex-boyfriend of yours?" Fred asked her.

"His name was Buddy Pine," Odette told him, "but for a good part of his adult life, until his death, he had taken the name of Syndrome."


End file.
